Secret Love
by Copper's Mama
Summary: A DoVe fic, taken from s1 ep2, the diner scene with a serious twist. rated m for a sexual scene, though it's not too graphic. please read and review.


_..._

_A Lamb/Veronica fic._

_..._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Veronica Mars, it wouldn't have been cancelled ... and I wouldn't have killed off Sheriff Lamb. _

_..._

_A/N: Okay, so this is my third DoVe fic, and I am loving the pairing. This fic takes place in episode 2 of season 1, when Veronica and her dad are sitting in a diner, and Lamb walks in and sits with them, with my own personal twists. _

_I hope you enjoy the story!_

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!_

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

Times like these made it really hard to be so cool. By cool, I mean not overheating from all the blushing my body wants to be doing, but my mind won't let it.

He sits down, and he my dad go back and forth with their usual banter, but on of his legs presses against mine, curving around it, and I have to remind myself to breathe.

The most annoying, and yet my favorite part about this thing we're doing, is that he knows what it does to me, and he's always finding ways to stretch the limits, push the barriers. Because sitting next to me in a diner and playing footsies with me, with my dad sitting not two feet away from him ... definitely pushing it.

But no matter how far he goes, how close we get to getting caught, I'm right there with him.

Such as right now, when he _accidentally_ dropped his pen under the table and reached under to get it, sliding his hand up my thigh as he _searched_ for the pen. I forced myself to stare at the book in front of me, trying not to think about the fact that my father would cut off Don Lamb's hand if he caught it up his daughter's skirt, or about the fact that it was still sliding up my thigh.

Just as he reached my slowly dampening underwear he pulled his hand back.

"Ah, there it is," he said. "Excuse me, Miss Mars."

Then he slid his upper body under the table, reaching far to the back of the booth to grab the discarded pen, shocking me momentarily when his lips made contact with my thigh. His tongue traced upwards quickly, leaving one more quiet kiss behind as he slid back out from under the table.

Pocketing his pen, he grabbed a sip out of my coffee, nodded to us both, then stood and left the diner with Sacks.

I attempted to dig back into my meal, but I was still flushed.

"I, uh ... I have to go to the bathroom," I said to my dad, slipping out of the booth and hurrying to the room in the back, attempting to compose myself.

"God, the things he does to me," I mumbled, running cold water.

"But it's so much fun, Ronnie," came a voice behind me.

I gasped, turning around.

"How did you get back in here?" I wanted to know.

He smiled that sexy, mischievous smile of his. "I have my ways."

I glanced at the door. "My dad is still out there, if I'm gone for too long, he'll get suspicious," I warned, backing up against the door, and he followed.

"Then, we'll just have to do something about that," he said, and brought his arm up beside me to lock the door.

He looked deep into my eyes once more before claiming my lips.

I let out a long-awaited moan, kissing him back just as fiercely.

He takes off my sweater and pulls my shirt over my head, followed by my bra and my skirt. I stand there in my underwear and we both work to remove his clothing.

Sharing one last lust-filled look, we both remove our underwear, and the come together once more.

It's been like this for a while. We'd flirted on and off before Lily was murdered, but after her death, we both realized that life was too short to not act on our feelings. The only catch was, because I was technically still a minor, and he was a man of the law, we had to keep our relationship hidden.

But, as I said, it was becoming increasingly hard to keep this relationship a secret, what with the mid-day bathroom rendezvous and such.

He began nibbling on my neck and putting pressure on my hips, so I braced my hands on his shoulders and he hoisted me to his hips, my legs locking around him.

Our love-making was quick was passionate, and I ended up having to bite down on his shoulder to stop from screaming out his name. If nothing else got my father's attention, that would, and then we would be effed.

But I had to agree with him ... the thrill of getting caught, made this whole thing we were doing so much more exciting.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

_Okay, end of the story. Short I know, but I didn't want to make this one long, just getting the point across. The way they were looking at each other in that scene (in the show, not on my keyboard), gave me the inspiration for this fic, I hope you enjoy it!_

_Reviews, reviews, reviews!_

_Until next time ...!_


End file.
